Ampersand Corporation
Ampersand Corporation, also known as Ampersand Co., Ampersand Co, Ampersand Corp, Ampersand Corp., Ampersand&co, Ampersanc&Co, Ampersand and Co, Ampersand and Co., Ampersand and Corporation, Ampersand and Corp, Ampersand and Corp, MIC, MICC, ICC; ICCC, ICCCCCCCC, CICC, MICCL, TICC, LICC, DL&F, FL&D, FLAD, FLaD, Pilcrow, Caret, Random, Kiwaffwol, Kiwaff and, just simply, Ampersand, is a large multinational conglomerate corporation operating primarily in Ihazon, Tekkea, Sas, Lettusland and Radosis. From its relatively recent and humble beginnings in Langenthal City (Tog SAS) as the main investor in industrial infrastructure and finance, it has since then grown to acquire entire industry sectors in several countries on the Surface. It is the largest company in the world by revenue. History Ampersand Corporation was founded in Sas in 2012 by the three influential businessmen Togfan, Metteliten and Borisdotpercy. They split the company equally between themselves and set for the stars. Soon after the company's foundation, it grew rapidly in size to encompass large portions of the economic values of the area. Soon after the group decided to establish a new headquarters in Langenthal. This marked the beginning of Ampersand's enormous growth. Within the next years, we would see the death of both Metteliten and Borisdotpercy. The only remaining original founder, Togfan, decided to step down. A prominent individual who had been risen through the ranks quickly was eventually handed the title of President of Ampersand in 2016. This individual was no other than Filbur Wifflington, a sociable and hard-working smooth talker with three identical doctor degrees in economics. Since then Ampersand has seen nothing but growth. The company actively and aggressively seeks out both small and large companies to acquire and expand. During the recent years, Ampersand has acquired countless companies and managed to monopolize several industrial sectors. In 2018, Ampersand would see themselves actually facing a rivalling company: Lesko. Lesko's B. A. R. Farstadt's similar aggressive stance on acquiring local companies have given his company an almost complete monopoly over every economic sector in New Summerset in only a few months' time. Lesko has been seeking out to buy interests outside of New Summerset, such as their purchase of Fallic South and Silcon Co.. The rivalling company has also expanded their operations to Lettusland, where their main aviation manufacturing site are located. Affiliations Ampersand owns a large amount of subsidiaries, although the exact number is unknown as they keep most of their details to themselves. Some of the most known ones include: * Langenthal Resource Factory, 2012 * Langenthal City Nuclear Plant, 2012 * Langenthal Nuclear power plant, 2012 * Langenthal Oil Refinery, 2012 * Langenthal Office Building, 2012 * Langenthal Logistics, 2012 * World Financial Group, 2014 * Duckington Drinks, 2015 (partially) * Rabbit Valley Mining, 2016 * Langenthal Steelworks, 2016 * Serland Aluminium, 2017 * Timberbeam Lumber Co., 2017 * VERN, 2017 * Fresh Ideas Inc., 2018 * Circuit Inc., 2018 * Ihazon Wood Processing, 2018 * Hoot'n'Toot Armament Manufacturing, 2018 Divisions Ampersand's divisions are based on what industry they serve. Each division administrates all subsidiaries within the industry type. Ampersand Manufacturing Administrates and oversees industrial manufacturing processes. Ampersand's focus has never been on consumer products, which in turn means most of Ampersand's manufacturing involves resource refining and creation of versatile products that can be sold and shipped to other specialized manufacturing companies. Manufacturing of electronics belongs to this division. Ampersand's focus on primary industry means most of its manufacturing only processes and refines resources from self-owned subsidiaries. Ampersand Petroleum Responsible for oil products. Most of Ampersand Petroleum is administrated in Tekkea, with its large petroleum industry. Ampersand Energy Oversees power production among Ampersand's few nuclear power stations, and also handles required resources for operation. Ampersand Metalworks Oversees the complete production cycle of metal production, which includes steel and its needed iron ore and coal mines, and aluminium and its needed bauxite ore mines. Each joint in the division have large amounts of self-administration to ensure internal efficiency. Processed metal is then used in Ampersand Manufacturing. Ampersand Woodworks Oversees the production of wood and its subsequent final products. Lumber is internally shipped for pulp and paper production, and otherwise handled by Ampersand Manufacturing. Ampersand Tertiary Merges various service-focused tertiary industries into one division. Marketing and finance are prominent industries overseen by Ampersand Tertiary. Ampersand Logistics Ampersand's in-house logistics division acts as a self-administrated firm split into two sub-divisions: Internal and external logistics. Internal logistics handle all internal shipments between Ampersand's own divisions, a complicated and impressive machinery of a system that serve as the company's glue. Experts have attempted analyzing the secretive bureau, and concluded it must be an extremely impressive and efficient organization. External logistics handle all external shipments of products sold and shipped to other companies. Most of its shipments use self-owned transport, but a large portion is shipped via IRATE and Lesko Freyt Survixs. Subsidiaries outside divisions Some of Ampersand's subsidiaries are not administrated by any Ampersand division, but serve instead directly under Ampersand's Board of Directors. Of these, the most prominent is VERN, which retains most of its own self-administration separate of Ampersand. This is partly because VERN's Defence Forces make up Ihazon's entire army, and using it for self-interest could have fatal consequences. Of course, Ampersand is known as a benevolent company and therefore serve in the people's best interests. Relations to other companies Due to its focus on primary and secondary industry--to the point of having monopolized several of these industries--most companies see themselves forced to buy from Ampersand. These include aforementioned IRATE, whose rails use Ampersand steel and trains use Ampersand aluminium, and Sewh Autos, who also uses both metals. Several construction firms are also frequent buyers of Ampersand products. Most companies buying from Ampersand has expressed satisfaction with price, quality and shipping. "Ampersand is an impressive machine--I have gotten train loads of steel shipped in a mere day upon request," the spokesman of Sewh Autos, Benz Ferrari, has stated. The largest company using Ampersand, however, is Lesko; much to B. A. R. Farstadt's dismay, as he has on several occasions publicly voiced anger over having to use "products of a savage rival". Lesko's strategy since its foundations has been to be as largely self-sufficient as possible, and as a result has provided Ampersand with ample competition to compete over industries as Lesko expands their subsidiaries outside of New Summerset. Criticism Despite its large amount of acquired companies, Ampersand have kept themselves largely out of media, only appearing in press releases during acquirement of a new subsidiary. However, Ampersand President Filbur Wifflington has personally contributed and participated in very many events, both public and privately held. It is apparent he has an enormously large amount of connections. Most people are very positive of him as soon as they meet him. On the internet, many image boards and forums have expressed worry and concern over both Ampersand's size and intentions. There have been raised many claims of Ampersand pulling strings here and there, and even influencing The Parliament monetary, as well as accusing Mr. Wifflington of ill intents and manipulation. None of these claims have ever been confirmed or given basis for being true. When asked about it in a rare appearance in Langenthal LIfestile, Mr. Wifflington responded wittily: "Oh, yeah, we're an evil megacorporation intending to take over the world, haha! I guess you, and everyone I've met--all of my friends and acquaintances--are in quite the danger of me!" Mr. Wifflington's calm and joking manner have further consolidated people's views of him as an honourable and hard-working entrepreneur. However, it has also let to more speculation online about his true intents and motive. One Sledditor commented: "Only a true evil psychopath would be able to make such comments so calmly and just laugh it off like it is nothing. WAKE UP SHEEPLE!" Category:Businesses Category:Industry Category:Corporations